


Safe with Me

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: After he has a nightmare, Kakashi's significant other calms him down.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Safe with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Safe with kakashi !!” for my 100 followers celebration!  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I will be hosting a 500 followers celebration this coming weekend (July 10, 2020-July 12, 2020) so come join the party!

Kakashi shot straight up in bed, gasping for air. He glanced over at the clock, its angry red numbers reading 3:05 am. Kakashi clutched his head, shutting his eyes.  _ It’s been so many years, but still… _

“Kakashi?” He turned to see you begin to stir next to him, opening your eyes sleepily. “You okay?” He nodded, still too shaken to lay back down. “Did you have a nightmare again?” He stared down at his hands, clutching the covers so hard his knuckles were white, and gave another small nod.

You sat up, laying your head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. You were still warm from sleep, and your embrace felt comfortable and familiar. Kakashi felt himself relax into your touch.

“It’s okay now,” you whispered softly against his ear. “You’re safe with me.”

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment before he spoke. “I still feel guilty. Obito, Rin, Sasuke...I should’ve been able to save them.” His face grew warm, and he tried to steel himself, to keep from shedding the tears that threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes.

“Stop that,” you said immediately. You opened your eyes fully to look into his face, and he noticed your jaw was set in the same way it always was when you set your mind on something. “You did what you could for them. What happened...none of it’s your fault.” Kakashi looked down, staring into his lap. “Besides, there’s nothing you can do now, Kakashi. You just have to love the ones you have now for as long as you can.” You clutched him tighter, and he lifted a hand to place atop yours, squeezing it gently.

“You’re right,” he said, looking at you and smiling for a brief moment before it melted away. “I just...can’t seem to shake the nightmares.”

“That’s why I’m here,” you said, smiling at him brightly. “To comfort you and hold you until you fall asleep again.” You gave him one last squeeze before laying on your back, staring at him from your pillow. “Now come on, let’s get some rest.” Kakashi nodded, laying down and curling into your side, his head resting on your chest. Your arm was wrapped around his shoulders, and you gently rubbed his back as he drifted off into your arms.  _ They make me feel so safe _ , he thought before falling asleep.  _ I love them so much _ .

“I love you too, Kakashi,” you murmured, humored at the fact that he hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud. He’d never said the words to you before, but you’d known he’d loved you for months -- and you had loved him just as deeply the whole time. You snuggled even deeper into Kakashi and drifted off to sleep, both of you sleeping soundly until the morning.


End file.
